Descendants Wicked World: Season 2 alternate ending
by scooter2
Summary: This is what I wish happened at the end of season 2, for the Descendants show. I have "Pokémon" and "Power Rangers Dino Charge" characters in this, but they're only supporting characters because of another story, which took place before this, but I've lost my will to write it so I'm keeping it to myself for now. Battle against Zevon. I don't own any other the franchises.
1. Author's Note

**Alright, listen up readers. My story is my version of Zevon hostile takeover attempt. You can call this a crossover because I put characters from Pokémon and Power Rangers Dino Charge as supporting characters and they are currently famous and are well-known heroes. I was working on a story for them, but I don't like my ideas for it anymore so I'm not bent over on finishing it, but in my fantasies, it did happen. I hope you don't find their sudden supporting appearances ridiculous.**

 **I also have 2 OCs named Scott and Amanda and they're twins.**

 **This starts with the episode** ** _Steal Away_** **. Any bold words is my words, not the story's words. Please review, I'm not the best at these versions done my way. Enjoy reading.**


	2. Steal Away(1)

_In the museum at night_

Mal was searching the museum carefully, without touching anything that would set off an alarm. She went through the Hall of Artifacts. Little did she know, Jane was following her. As Jane was near a glass window, she looked to her right and jumped! Scott was out there, but she keeps calm, remembering he's not evil. He signals her to stay quiet as he finds a way in.

Jane continued following Mal. She takes cover behind a stand holding a broom. She made a little noise. Mal looked back, but saw nothing to Jane's relief. She got up, but the broom magically came to life.

Jane gasps as the broom began sweeping on it's own. It was the same broom that Merlin casted upon to sweep itself. As Jane chased it, it bumped into a glass cover that held the enchanted rose of Ben's parents. It fell!

"No, no, no!" Jane whispered.

She dives down and catches it before it broke. She grabs the broom that was just a few feet behind Mal and hides. Mal still heard noise. She looks down the hall. Jane takes the broom in a supply closet with her. Mal suspects nothing once again and walks on. Jane sighed in relief. She gets out and sees Mal grab Jafar's snake staff. "Huh?"

Jane heard a silent buzz from her phone. She looked at it. She got a text from Scott that said " _I'm going in_." Jane got tense as she knew this was gonna get serious. She watched the scene with fear. Mal was about to walk up to the window when suddenly...

Scott kicks his way through the window, into the hall.

"Evening Mal, you lost?" Scott greeted in sarcasm.

"Yes... I was taking a late night stroll in the museum and I kinda got lost on my way out so I tried to use the window."

Scott spits his tongue out at her, not believing her. He was the exact opposite of an idiot.

"Evie called me saying that you went to the Isle with Freddie and when you came back you've been acting off-character so I came here to see what was going on, I was there when you stood up to your mom/worst villain off the Isle and what do I find now? Your pulling bad pranks on everyone and stealing that magic staff, what do you want with it?!"

"That's none of your business!" Mal snapped.

Mal's evil spell took affect again and her eyes glowed green with evil once more.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Scott asked.

"LONG LIVE EVIL!"

Mal charged up the snake staff and fired at her spectator. Scott outruns the blast and kicks the staff out of Mal hands. Mal desperately reached for her spell book, but Scott was too fast and he grabs it right from her hands.

"No you don't, we don't have to fight. Now come quietly and will settle this matter logically and nicely."

Evil Mal was determined. Mal swings her strongest punch, but Scott blocks it and pushes her back. The teens swung their arms and legs back and forth at each other in combat. Scott was strong enough to take all of Mal's hits. Combat was just not her specialty. She grabs Scott in a head lock, but Scott frees his head with his strength and flips her onto her back right on top of a table. She rolls right off. She aims a punch right at Scott's face, but he was faster and he caught it. Mal steps back and swings a round kick, but Scott ducks down and and swipes her standing foot, tumbling her down. Jane watched this and couldn't bare seeing her friends fight. Scott was too strong, too fast, and too smart. Mal needed a new strategy. She looked up and saw the glass container that held the Sword of Truth that belonged to Prince Phillip. She runs over to it and tosses it over toward Scott. The boy panicked and dives down to catch it. This was Scott's weakness. He tries to seize Mal again, but she holds up the Heart of Atlantis. Scott stopped in his tracks. Mal had a very light grip on it. She was close to dropping it. Then she does, right in below them. Scott reaches down and catches it. Mal snatched the Beast's Enchanted Mirror and uses it to keep Scott from hitting her. She grabs a load of expensive items and shoves them all in his arms, knowing he won't break them. Once his arms were full she puts a jar on his head, covering his face. "Gotcha ya". Mal kicks Scott in the chest he falls back. Mal catches him and slowly lowers him to the ground not scratching the artifacts. She runs for her book and Snake Staff and escapes out the window as fast as she can.

Jane runs up to Scott and they put all the priceless artifacts away.

"Well that's one way to win a battle." Scott commented.

"We gotta go tell the others." Jane said.

"But what's Mal gonna do?"

"It's too dangerous, who's knows what magic spell she'll use on us? We need back up."

* * *

 _Tourney Field_

Mal walks down to the Tourney field and meets a mysterious stranger under the bleachers.

"Long live evil." Wicked Mal chants.

She leaves the mysterious teenage boy to his scheme.


	3. Steal Away(2)

_Mal and Evie's dorm_

Mal innocently returns to her dorm, but she finds Evie, Jay and Carlos eyeing her suspiciously, with Jane and Scott who just informed them.

"M, what were you doing in the museum?" Evie asked.

Mal chuckles. "Evie, do I look like I would be in a museum?"

"We followed you, we saw you there." Jane corrected.

"I fought you there!" Scott added.

Mal turned to them and shows her evil green eyes. Jane gasped and walks away frightened, but Scott stood ground unafraid.

"I ask again, what's wrong with your eyes?" Scott demanded.

"Nothing!"

"Mal, it's me, I just wanna help." Evie assured.

"Leave me alone!" As Mal turned at Evie, her new necklace that cursed her slipped from her neck and broke when it hit the ground. When it broke, a green jewel came out. It happened to be Mal's birthright jewel.

"Your jewel. Where did you get this?" Evie asked.

When Mal looked at it her eyes went green again.

"That is mine!"

Evie tosses it to Jay as Mal chases after it. Jay holds it out the window. "Sorry Mal, can't let you have it."

Next thing everyone knows, Mal snaps out of her evil spell.

"...What is going on...? She asked.

"Your were being rotten to the core." Evie answered.

"I was?"

"Hey the jewel, what if it's cursed?" Carlos asked.

Jay performs a test. "Huh let's see here". He holds the jewel to Mal face and she kept getting evil when she even looked at it. "Evil, Good, Evil, Good, Evil, MORE Evil, Good, Evil, Good, Evil, Evil, Good, Evil, Good."

"It is the jewel." Scott clarified.

"I know, Maleficent must of cursed it years ago." Evie added.

"And hide it in that necklace." Jay added.

"Freddie gave me that." Mal corrected.

"Never knowing it contained a jewel that turned you into a raging, 'she' witch." Carlos finished.

"What are you talking about, what I do?" Mal asked.

"Uhhh..." Scott started.

"Well..." Evie started.

The VKs went over all the flashbacks of Mal's evil tricks. She messed up Audrey's dance practice, made everyone dance & bewitched, made bubbles in the chemistry lab and battled Scott in the museum.

"Wow. That is horrible."

"Ouch" Scott commented.

"Evie, please don't be mad at me." She begged.

"Why would we be mad?...Evie?" Scott asked.

"Of course I'm mad at you, your my best friend, and you don't treat best friends like that..." Evie turns her back on Mal.

"Evie." Scott said sternly.

"I'm am so, so sorry." Mal said remorsefully.

"There's nothing too forgive Mal. Evie!" Scott snapped, grabbing the back of her shirt.

"Ah! I'm not done yet!"

Scott releases his strong grip on her.

"But I also knew it wasn't you all along, I knew." Evie finished.

"And so did I." Scott added.

"Evie thanks all of you for believing in me." Mal hugs her BFF.

"Mal's ok." Carlos announces as he and Jay fist bump.

"And Auradon's back to normal." Jay finished.

"Not so fast guys." Scott ordered.

"What?" They all asked.

"We still don't know what evil Mal was doing with Jafar's staff, which she stole from the Muesum."

"I don't remember anything from being cursed." Mal responded.

Scott was worried.

"I wonder what you did with it."

"I hope all she did was just lose it." Evie stated.

* * *

 _Outside the Geppetto's Shop_

That mysterious stranger Mal met while being evil went to the Geppetto's Shop. He's the one Mal unwittingly gave the staff too. He splashes a magic potion on the window, creating a hole into the shop.

"Auradon will be mine, ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed evilly before going through the hole into the shop, looking for tools.

* * *

 **I hope the heros are prepared for the worst.**


	4. Evil Among Us

**Hey everyone. I apologize for not updating in weeks. First I had final exams before summer started, then I was on vacation until June 8th. Here's the next chapter and please feel free to review. I wanna know what you all think.**

* * *

 _At the Palace_

Everyone was preparing for the Jewel-bilee. The AKs girls, Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, Ally, and Jordan were all selfies with each other in their new dresses as they got ready to celebrate. Nearby the doors, there was a small chest that held the other 4 birthright jewels for the other VKs. Like the girls said, Mal's jewel was lost on the Isle. Jane leaves to find the other VKs before the Jewel-bilee started. Ben welcomes Scott, Amanda, Ash and his Pokémon gang who were attending as well, due to befriending the Descendants. There was also the Dino Charge Power Rangers. They were famous for protecting the earth from the evil intergalactic bounty hunter Sledge. Knowing that Mal was banned, Scott goes to find her despite being one of the guitarists for Audrey's song she made for the party.

"Oh, I can't stop smiling!" Ally chanted. "I feel like the Cheshire Cat, the smiling bit not the invisible bit."

"Audrey your dress is a-mazing, I love where you put the jewel." Jordan added.

"Thanks and you look so tots fab Jor!" Audrey replies in excitement.

A few male rangers put up the confused face impression at that compliment.

"And I have know idea what you just said." Jordan said.

"And I have know idea how you girls wear these things!" Iris snapped.

"But you wore a dress before right Iris?" Cilan asked.

"I'm not talking about the dress, I'm talking about the shoes!" Iris was wearing high heels. Her village never had shoes like that.

"Ash, does Iris always complain like that?" Chase asked.

"Yep." Ash answered.

"Hey!" Iris yelled.

Everyone saw Keeper and Zenowing among the rangers but remembered that they're all together.

"King Ben we thank you that you allow such interesting travelers like us attend at your party." Zenowing praised.

"Please, I have good intentions to help old and new friends, no matter what they are." Ben said.

"Your generosity is most wise and appreciated." Keeper proclaimed.

"I can't wait anymore I'm about to pop!" Ally said in uncontrollable hype.

"Where is everyone, we need to start." Audrey asked.

"Aww, don't they understand the importance of the Jewel-bilee?" Ally asked.

"Forget the Jewel-bilee, I'm talking about my musical number!"

The guests all gave a surprised "Uh?!" at Audrey. Audrey starred at them feeling awkward. Scott, Ash, and Max knew about Audrey's prissy attitude and told their friends and they were noticing now.

"Feeling a bit narcissistic are you princess?" Prince Phillip III asked.

Audrey was really insulted. "Excuse me, we've been planning this for a long time and it to important to me-I mean us to not ruin the Jewel-bilee!"

"What do you know, Scott was right all along! You only care about singing in the spotlight!" Bonnie snapped.

Clemont pulled his little sister away to avoid trouble. Audrey was about to backtalk but she sees everyone thinking the exact same thing with the displeased impressions on their faces.

* * *

 _Mal and Evie's dorm_

Evie had her blue dress and tiara on. As usual she enjoyed looking at herself in the mirror.

"Why thank you your majesty, yes I do like happily ever afters."

"Ta-da" Mal comes out of the changing room with hear purple dress wear a wicked green dragon design on it.

"You look amaze, I told you!" Evie gasped.

The girls hear someone knocking their door. They found Scott there still holding his guitar.

"Hey Scott, what's up?" Mal asked with no enthusiasm.

"I came to see you and I think you should come." Scott answered.

Mal was too disappointed to try. "Thanks, but I still don't think I'm up for the Jewel-bilee."

Evie wasn't having it. "Come on, I'm sure if we told them about the whole evil speak on your hidden jewel thing they'd totally let you go.

"Yeah Malsy just tell them that." Scott added.

"No I don't wanna make a scene or well...another scene and besides I can't my jewel anyway you know it's cursed, so what's the point?" Mal clarified.

"The point is to show everyone that your a good person, nothing else matters, I like what I do in my life but all anyone needs is a good heart." Scott answered.

Mal eyes beamed brightly at Scott's heartfelt speech. He always digs down deep to know one's true self.

"...so come on." Scott pleaded.

Mal still couldn't bring herself out there. "Audrey won't listen."

Scott grew more determined. "Well we outta try please don't give up."

"Well if you not going, then I'm not going, I'd rather be here with you." Evie said in content.

Mal was starting to feel better. "You know Evie you are the best friend that I could ever hope for."

The 2 BFFs gave each other a warm hug. They looked and they saw that Scott was trying to look strong but to their pleasure they saw him shed a tear. He was trying to look emotionally stable.

"So your staying?"

"Yep."

"Then...Then I'll stay. I not going to party when someone is left out by unjust orders. I indeed to include _whole family_."

Scott retrained himself when **THAT** confession came out. The girls gasped and starred in aww.

"I'm sorry did you just say family?" Mal asked while she and Evie giggled.

"Oh that did come out that way did it?" Scott comically asked feeling awkward.

Mal stood up and embraced Scott like she would to Ben. Scott was always nervous to hug friends like this but he hugs back.

"So now what?"

"You wanna try on my tiara?" Evie offered.

Mal chuckles "Yeah uh I think I'll pass."

* * *

"I'm am a genuine loyal princess, Power Rangers, I think I know right from wrong!" Audrey snapped.

"Give me a break, all you care about is your musical number!" Ash hit back.

Brock, Cilan, and Clemont cautiously moved them away from each other.

"Mal is not our enemy, you need to bring her back." Riley ordered.

"I am not letting them ruin the Jewel-bilee." Audrey declined.

The word "Them" sounded like she wasn't just talking about Mal.

"Them? Who's them?" Kendall asked.

"Obviously she's talking about them all, she said she only banished Lady Mal." Ivan answered.

Audrey was only digging herself a bigger hole. "Uh-I meant just...her."

Amanda's phone buzzed. "My brother texted me, he said he and Evie aren't coming either."

Once again Audrey was triggered by all the setbacks happening to the Jewel-bilee. "What?!" She snapped.

"They probably didn't want see you, Audrey." Shelby commented.

"Well you did uninvite Mal, it's a very merry unjewel-bilee for her." Ally added.

"I know that, but what about Freddie and Jane?" Audrey asked.

"And Carlos and Jay?" Max asked, picking up on Audrey's ignorance.

"Yes whatever."

"Scott never leaves his friends out, the VKs are probably feeling bad for Mal." Misty chided.

"Do you think they're all right?" Jordan asked.

"They won't be when I'm through with them!" Audrey yelled while stomping on the ground.

The stomp made Lonnie lose her grip of her phone but she catches it on time.

"Got it." Lonnie cheered.

"Audrey is really getting on my nerves." Dawn said while Iris and Serena nod in agreement.

"What in the world do you even see in this girl?" Zenowing asked Ben in complete dismay.

"Please be patient everyone, I don't like expressing negative opinions about others, we're all friends here." Ben announced.

"Yes your highness." Tyler responded and his friends all nodded their heads in respect.

* * *

 _Out in the hall_

Jane leads Jay, Carlos, and Freddie down the hall. They were all dressed up, but they needed to get there.

"Hurry if we're late Audrey will smash us like pumpkins." Jane ordered.

But they all stop when they got to the door. That mysterious stranger from the Isle was reaching through a magic hole in the wall, trying to grab the Jewel's from the chest in the party room. "Look."

"Hey who's tall, dark, and turquoise over there?" Carlos asked.

"He's reaching into the throne room." Jane answered.

"Hey fancy pants what are you doing over there?" Carlos asked.

"Show yourself." Jay demanded.

The boy looked back and saw he was caught so he takes out a flask with a potion in it, break it on the ground, and he disappears.

"Hey where'd he go?" Jane asked.

Startled, the 4 looked back and the teenage boy appear into the light so they could finally see him. The VKs gasped as they recognized his face. "Oh not you." Jay commented.

"What, who is it?" Jane asked.

The stranger couldn't hide anymore. "Allow me to introductory myself, I am Zevon, son of Yzma, and your **worst nightmare**!"


	5. Options Are Shrinking

**Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy.**

* * *

Freddie, Jane, Jay and Carlos confronted the mysterious VK known as Zevon.

"Long time no see Zevon." Jay greeted.

"Zevon?" Jane asked, clueless of the guy.

"Sounds like a laundry detergent, right?" Freddie commenting while mocking Zevon.

Zevon tried to be as cool and intimidating as a real villain by showing them his new potions. "No doubt you've heard of my mother Yzma, but today my evil maculations will rival her own!". Unfortunately for him he didn't say it right.

"I think you mean machinations." Freddie corrected.

"Don't be so condescending." Zevon forced.

"Wait so how did you get off the Isle?" Carlos asked.

"It was all thanks to Mal." He answered with a sarcastic, but grateful impression. Jane gasped at this.

"Audrey was right. Mal was behind all this."

Zevon wished she was was right. "No. I would like to think she came back for me, I always thought there was a spark between us." Of course that doesn't answer Carlos' question.

*hu-ah-ahem* "The island?"

"Oh right. So 2 days ago Mal came to the island..."

* * *

 _Flashback at the Isle of the Lost_

Zevon refers to when Mal and Freddie took the limo to the Isle and had to turn of the barrier to get in.

"...she opened the protective doom for a few precious seconds..." Zevon was hiding in a dark space between some houses, spying on them. "I was watching, not that I sit around and watch Mal it's just uh...anyone when she finally left the isle I boldly slipped out as the doom was open."

Zevon took advantage of the **precious seconds** and jumped of the island and into the ocean. The doom formed around the island just after Zevon got out so he had to get to Auradon to be safe.

* * *

"And you swam all the way here?" Carlos asked.

"No just part of the way, then I got a ride with a friend."

Suddenly a VK appeared swinging on a rope that came out of nowhere. This VK can only be CJ Hook.

"CJ!?"

"What are you doing here?" Carlos demanded.

"Hi guys, did I tell I got my own ship?" CJ boasted. "Well more of a rowboat actually but it's a start." Unlike last time at the ball, CJ actually showed content to see Jay. "Hey cutie." She cooed squishing his arm, making an odd squeaky sound. "I gave Zevon a ride in exchange for a full 50 foot schooner, when he takes over Auradon."

Carlos and the gang didn't get it. "Takes over? You? Please!... Wait why?"

"To fulfill my family's destiny, to rule an empire, Auradon will be mine." Zevon reveals Jafar's snake staff that evil Mal stole from the museum, which Jay easily recognized.

"He that's my Dad's scepter, it should be in the museum."

"No. It belongs in the hands of King Zevon!" He chanted.

"Not if we can stop you." Jay ordered as the four charged at Zevon and CJ.

Zevon tossed a flask containing a blue potion at them. "Ba-Bam!" It broke when it hit the ground near them and the spell was exposed to them. It made them start running backwards.

"I guess it's time for the potion portion of the show." CJ boasted.

"The school's chemistry lab had nearly all the ingredients I desired." He added.

"Try running backwards." Jane called out. They turned their backs so they went back to the invaders.

"Ba-Boom!" Zevon through a red potion and they started spinning out of control. "As fun as this is I have a kingdom to take over so Ka-Bow!" Zevon shrunk the four good guys with a purple potion. They were the size of one's hand. Zevon took Freddie, Jane, Jay and Carlos and he and CJ trapped them in a lamp. It happened to be Jordan's lamp.

"Oh look how little you are." Zevon cooed.

"Especially Carlos." CJ teased. She closed the lamp and placed it on the table. "Well I'm gonna go get a good seat for hostile takeover, I'll be back when the dust settles!" CJ took her mysterious rope and swung away.

"Now for the jewels." Zevon splattered his turquoise potion on the wall thus making the magic hole again to grab the jewels.

On the other side of the thrown room Ben took the chest that held the four jewels to prepare for the ceremony. The hole just after Ben left so he missed it. Zevon reached his hand through and didn't feel the jewels. "What?! Gone?!" Zevon poked his head through and realized they were moved. Zevon told himself he had only one option.

" **Looks like I'll have to crash the Jewel-bilee**!"


End file.
